The Cruellest Of Days
by sarahw119
Summary: AU story of Reids worst day in high school, I've left it as it is because I am hoping to add to it as some point, sorry about the length but I got carried away, Reviews are more than welcome, I hope you enjoy : rated m for last chapter.
1. The post

**The cruellest day.**

At seventeen Aaron Hotchner was not the most mature of boys, but Christ even he knew that this was a step too far. As captain of the football team it was his responsibility to keep his team in check, so he was far more than pissed when he had seen them standing around the football posts, howling with laughter as they watched their victim struggling to get down from where they had tied him butt naked. True he hadn't had really done anything to discourage them before, and really the kid really did bring it on himself sometimes, with his smarts, you would think the kid would know when to keep his mouth shut, but this? This was far more than your average high school prank. This was vicious, there was pure venom in this latest attack on Reid and enough was enough. The expression of rage on his face didn't need to be faked as he stormed over to his team mates.

"What the FUCK do you guys think you're doing?" He screamed at them. None of them would meet his gaze and this only incensed him further.

"I'm waiting for an answer! Anderson? Morgan, care to explain what the fuck you think you're doing?" Morgan could be counted on to usually keep the others in-line when Hotch wasn't around, which was why given his own history Hotch couldn't for the life of him understand why he was allowing this to happen. He needed to find a suitable punishment for them all but more importantly he needed to get them away from here, so he could get the kid down with what little dignity he had left intact.

Steeling himself Aaron took a deep breath. "Hit the showers, all of you" When no one moved he uttered one word that promised the longer they stood here the worse it would be for all of them. "NOW!" With that the team disbursed but not before Hotch caught hold of Morgan, Promising him that they were going to talk more about this later.

This wasn't happening; He was supposed to be a genius, so how the hell did he fall for it? He'd been studying in the library, well catching up on some reading really, When Marcus had approached him. While Marcus had never been one of his aggressors, he had never actually spoken to Reid, nor had he tried to stop his cronies when they stuffed Reid into his locker, shutting him in without a thought as to how the boy would get out, why would they? They only time Reid wasn't beneath their notice was when they were tormenting him, hitting him in the lunch line, shoving his head down the toilet, throwing food at him, really the list was endless. So he was more than a little surprised when Marcus spoke to him.

"Spencer?" Wow Spencer thought, not only is he talking to me but he actually knows my first name? Did I wake up in some alternate dimension this morning? Is this really happening? Only yesterday this guy stood by and watched as Anderson and Tobias had picked him up and stuffed him in to the trash cans in the cafeteria before proceeding to take lunch trays from passing students, dumping the contents on top of Reid.

Looking up from his book warily "C-Can I h-help y-you?" Marcus sighed looking down at the floor, as he waited for Marcus to answer Spencer noticed how nervous this jock was. It defied the laws of nature, that this jock should be nervous of him? It upset the balance of everything Spencer had ever known. Still waiting on an answer Spencer risked speaking again "Did you want something?" dropping his gaze quickly, sure he was about to get hit for daring to question the boy.

Marcus looked at him and sighed again "Yeah, look Spencer, I uh, I wanted to apologise for yesterday, I shouldn't have stood by and let the guys do that to you. So yeah, sorry" Out of every scenario playing out in Spencer's brilliant mind, that had been the last thing he had ever expected to hear, from anyone. Spencer had long since accepted that the daily torment and beatings were part of his daily high school life.

"I'm sorry?" Spencer risked looking at him again, he couldn't see any signs of deviousness but he just needed to hear it again.

"I said I was sorry, I know that we're not friends or anything like that, but if you'll let me, well I'd like to make it up to you."

Confused more than ever Spencer asked "Make it up to me how?" "Well I thought we could go for a coffee, my treat." Unfortunately for Spencer these vultures had studied their prey well and the lure of coffee proved too much for Reid.

Shoving his books in his bag, Spencer left the library and walked through the almost empty hallways with Marcus, though not feeling brave enough or sure enough of this new development to try to strike up a conversation or even walk next to Marcus it felt nice to finally be accepted. He could understand why Marcus was leading him through the lower halls of the school, it wouldn't do for a high school jock to be seen hanging around with the school's biggest geek. So when Marcus asked, Spencer agreed him to wait outside the locker room while he grabbed his wallet from his locker.

What the hell had he been thinking? He had been stupid to trust this new turn of events, and this is what he got for it. Stripped bare and hoisted up the goal post like a pair of the new kids jockey shorts. Spencer had been humiliated before, in fact over the years, he and humiliation had become firm friends. But this? This was a new level of hell. Spencer struggled against the ropes that held him uselessly, which caused his tormentors to laugh harder. Throughout his years of torment Reid had held on to one thing, he had refused to let them see him cry. Now, with the ropes digging into his skin and the entire varsity football team seeing him in all his 'Glory' Spencer could no longer keep his tears from falling. He was Broken, Spencer couldn't see how the day could get any worse, of course the fates were looking down on the boy and decided to show him just how much worse it could get.

After struggling for a good half an hour he was exhausted, but the boys below showed no sign of growing bored, their jeers getting louder and more hurtful as the minutes ticked by excruciatingly slowly. Surely someone should have come by now, it was Monday right? Monday's normally meant practice, so where was Coach Gideon? There was no way he would allow this to happen. Spencer could only guess that by some cruel twist of fate practise had been cancelled, that meant no one was coming and he knew these boys well enough to know that when they finally grew bored or hungry they would leave the pitch, leaving him there naked and alone all night. Finally it seemed that the gods were smiling down on him and he felt a glimmer of hope surge through him as he watched a figure striding purposely towards the field, the jeers had reached deafening levels by now, there was no way the approaching figure couldn't notice what was happening. Help was coming and Spencer would be down dressed and home shortly where he could let comfort himself privately. So when the imposing frame of Aaron Hotchner came into view with a face that would have had the entire Trojan army on their knees begging for mercy, Spencer was rightly terrified. Never before had he seen the senior so pissed and if the rumours were true, Aaron had an awful lot to be pissed about. As Aaron took in the sight of his team mates torturing him Spencer fully expected his usual stance when he caught his team up to this, Spencer expected him to stand back and watch, he looked so pissed Spencer even expected him to break tradition and join in. What Spencer did not expect, was to see that anger directed at his friends and team mates. He watched in horrid fascination as Hotch tore strips off them, sending them grumbling back to the locker room, grabbing Morgan's arm as he passed, exchanging a few words with him and giving him a less than friendly look.

Sparing Reid a quick glance Hotch shouted back to his retreating team.

"ONE OF YOU BETTER BRING HIS CLOTHES BACK DOWN HERE… AND A LADDER, FIVE MINUTES, DON'T MAKE ME COME FUCKING LOOKING FOR YOU!" Morgan glanced back at his fuming friend and knew that this time they had gone too far, catching up with Anderson and Tobias, he designated the job of finding a ladder and the kids clothes to them. It was their idea after all and he'd be damned if he was going to take the famous Hotchner temper alone. As it was, Derek knew he was in for a dressing down later tonight once this was over. They'd be damn lucky if Aaron didn't report all their asses to principle Strauss. Sighing he made his way into the locker room to shower and change.

Five minutes later as promised both boys returned to the field with Reid's clothes and the ladder muttering that Aaron was a hard ass who was taking this whole thing far too seriously. One look from Aaron silenced any further protests from either of them and when Hotch told them to leave they did eagerly. Now that the pitch was clear Aaron looked up at Reid, the poor kid was shaking so hard Aaron was seriously worried that the ropes holding him were going to draw blood.

"Reid I'm coming up to untie you okay?" Aaron saw Reid looking at him and recognised the expression at once, it was one he had a lot of experience with himself in his own home life. Shit, this kid is absolutely fucking terrified… of me. And suddenly Aaron was disgusted with himself; sure he had never done anything to the kid, hell he'd never even spoken to him before, but he had been there as his friends had tortured this social awkward kid, he had never before put a stop to it, as far as Aaron was concerned, it was something the kid needed, he needed to toughen up! That was what disgusted Aaron the most and he tried to pinpoint the exact moment his father's ideals had brushed off on him. When did he start believing it was acceptable to stand by and witness someone else's pain and not do a damn thing to stop it? Aaron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he realised he was going to have to make some changes within himself before he could even think about disciplining the team, Aaron may be many things but a hypocrite wasn't one of them. One thing he was sure of, he needed to get the kid down, now. He leaned the ladder up against the pole and climbed up approaching Reid as one might an armed man, slowly and cautiously. "We'll have you down from here in a minute okay? I just need to get to the ropes, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear" Reid nodded compliantly, he just wanted this to be over and his only option was to allow Aaron to help him down. There was no way he was going to fall for the same thing twice though and he knew that this sudden change in routine must be part of the same cruel jock. The assholes must have worked it all out days ago, send in someone to gain his trust get him down here to do this… In comes Aaron knight in shining armour Hotchner to rescue him (Spencer had to hand it to him, he was a brilliant actor) reading them the riot act and then what? One thing was for sure, Spencer wasn't going to stick around to find out. Once he got home Spencer was going to convince his mother to let him transfer or get home schooled, he was never coming back here again.

Aaron felt sick to his stomach; he never wanted anyone to look at him the way Spencer Reid was right now, that look of terror would haunt his dreams for a long time. There was something about this kid that was so vulnerable (being tied to a goal post, naked aside) that made Aaron both ashamed and want to protect him and the latter part unsettled him. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind for a moment and concentrated on the task at hand, getting Reid down safely and getting him home, no way was he letting this kid out of his sight. "Fuck!" Aaron uttered the curse with such venom that spencer actually squealed in fright. "Sorry kid, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just, well you're bleeding were the rope has dug in" Sighing he got the rest of the ropes untied, swearing that he wouldn't rest until he paid those idiots back, what the fuck had they been paying at? "Alright kid, that's the last of the rope, put your arms around me and I'll get you down"

Spencer did as he was told silently, while Aaron couldn't understand why having this skinny kids arms wrapped around him, well clinging to him really, felt so right. With Spencer holding on to him for dear life Aaron made his way slowly back down the ladder. Once they were both back on solid ground Spencer let go of him, bending down to retrieve Spencer's clothes, Aaron took a step forward, arm outstretched to hand them too him and was utterly bewildered by the response he got, okay so maybe he shouldn't have been after all the kid had been through tonight.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Christ the boy was damn near hysterical, again hardly a surprise. "I mean it Hotchner, you stay the fuck away!"

Hands up in an appeasing gesture. "Okay Reid, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to give your clothes and get you out of here"

"Yeah, because I'm really stupid enough to fall for the same shit twice! I'm a fucking genius Aaron Hotchner, I read at a rate of 20,000 words per minute, have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory! Your boys got lucky this time; I won't let it happen again!"

"Spen-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say my name like we're friends!" Spencer knew, without a shadow of a doubt that he was only digging himself a deeper grave, but after everything the football team had put him through tonight he just didn't care, he wasn't coming back here again so what did one last beating make? So he was surprised when Hotch placed his clothes on the floor and took a step back, hands still in the air. Aaron was more than a little surprised himself, in all the years Reid had been bullied he had never blown up like this, not that Aaron blamed him in the least, hell if someone had done that to him, he'd be shouting like a sailor too. Aaron really didn't help his cause when he smiled though; in fact it just pissed Spencer off more.

"You think what you and your Neanderthal friends did is funny? We'll see how funny you all think it is when I press charges against you all for assault! Not even your lawyer daddy will be able to save your privileged ass!" That pissed him off, yeah the kid was pissed, hurt and humiliated but Aaron was going to make sure nothing ever happened to him again, so it pissed him off that Spencer (when exactly had this kid become Spencer and not just Reid to him?) was throwing his father back in his face.

God damn it! I put his fucking clothes within easy reach so why the hell is he still naked? Aaron had to tear his eyes away from the young lithe body before him with serious effort. "Get your clothes on Reid!" Spencer flinched at the tone in his voice and knew he was in for it. The look in Aaron's eyes was heated but Spencer mistook the look for one of rage, in reality it was one of pure unbridled lust, never before had Aaron Hotchner even considered looking at a guy in that way, he had always considered himself one hundred % straight, JJ, his ex could attest to that. But damn it, there was something about Spencer Reid that made him want to throw the book out of the window. He dared to look at him again and saw that spencer hadn't moved, in fact the kid looked like a deer caught in headlights, cursing himself mentally he spoke.

"I just mean that it's freezing out here kid, you need to get dressed before you catch your death. I'm not going to do anything to you, I never have. Get dressed so that I can take you home. Please Reid, I can't let you walk home alone after this. I promise once I see you home alright, I'll make sure no one bothers you again, you have my word on that." Aaron looked down before he continued "I know what it's like to live in fear, to wonder each day when and where the next beating is going to come from, to know that nowhere is truly safe" Spencer wondered what fresh torment this was, of course he'd heard the rumours, everyone had but Aaron had never openly admitted it before, He didn't want to trust this, it was too unexpected, but there was a haunted look in Aaron's eyes that matched his own and no one was that good an actor.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Spencer sounded so unsure of himself as he spoke, as though he feared retribution for daring to ask anything, that Aaron almost pulled him into his arms then and there, he wanted nothing more than to protect this kid.

He shrugged before answering "I told you, I know what it's like, no one should have to go through what you went through tonight Spencer, and if you want to press charges against the team I'll drive you down to the station myself, you have my word, please just let me help you." "Y-You'd help me press charges against your friends? " Hurriedly pulling on his clothes not daring to look at Aaron. "Derek is the only one I'd really consider a friend and after tonight I'm beginning to question that…there is no excuse in the world that will justify what they did to you Spencer, I'm sorry I didn't step in before now, really I am." "It's okay Hotch, I understand, I'm just some scrawny geeky kid who isn't worth noticing" Sighing spencer wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach, watching as Aaron closed the space between them, He looked so serious as he crowed Spencer's personal space, lifting his chin so that Spencer would meet his eyes. "No spencer, you are so much more than that, and from now on, you call me Aaron okay?" And before either of them really knew what was happening, Aaron leaned in and kissed him.


	2. Dad

**Wow, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, you guys have no idea how nevous I was about writting this especially since I dont really preplan it. Having said that I am really glad you guys are enjoying it! let me know if theres anything you like to see and i'll try to work it in.**

**Chapter 2 Dad.**

Spencer was the first to pull back; he stared at Aaron fingers to his lips completely stunned. Aaron Hotchner had just kissed him; the night had gone from painful and nightmarish to bizarre. Aaron Hotchner, certifiably straight, captain of the football team had just kissed him! He had to be dreaming, that was it. He had passed out from struggling against the post, he was still tied to the post and his own mind was torturing him further, which was the only logical explanation. There was no way that this was real, no way.

Aaron was going through his own torrent of emotions he hadn't meant to do that, Christ he didn't even know what possessed him. It felt right in a way that it never had with any of his girlfriends, Spencer's lips were soft and tasted sweet but held a trace of bitterness like the taste of that first delicious cup of coffee in the morning. But the boy standing before him was vulnerable; Aaron was supposed to be looking out for him, not taking advantage of him, but damn! He wanted nothing more than to kiss Spencer again. No, he was going to do what he had promised, he was going to take Spencer home, nothing more. "Spencer, I, uh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. " Was he imaging it or did Spencer actually look disappointed, no, no, no way would the kid even think about him in that way.

Spencer stood there trying to absorb what Aaron was saying, he was regretting it already and of course he would. Why would anyone like Aaron be interested in _Him_? Running his tongue over his lip Spencer could still taste him, god he tasted good. Spencer must have looked weird because Aaron was looking at him worriedly. "Spencer, did you hear me?" "What?" damn, what had Aaron been saying? Smiling slightly Aaron looked at him again "I said my car's in the lot, come on let's get you home." Blushing slightly Spencer nodded and followed him from the field, half expecting to be accosted by the team as they reached the parking lot and Aaron's car. No Aaron wouldn't do that to him, he knew that know. Whatever had passed between them, Spencer knew he wouldn't stand by and let that happen again. Thanking Aaron he gave him his address and got in the car.

The drive to Spencer's was quiet, each boy lost in his own thoughts so Spencer was surprised to see they had pulled up outside his house, he turned to Aaron to thank him for the ride, well for everything really, even to him it sounded like goodbye. Aaron just smiled.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Spencer"

"I'm not coming back to school Hotch" Aaron frowned.

"I told you, it's Aaron, and what do you mean you're not coming back? You can't let those idiots scare you off, I told you I won't let them anywhere near you again and I meant it."

"I know, but you can't protect me twenty four seven Hot… Aaron, it's not possible and I can't keep doing this."

"Sure I can, you're in Sean's year, right? Problem solved, if I'm not around you stay with him." Aaron looked so determined that Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be here to pick you up in the morning; please don't make me barge into your house at seven thirty to drag your ass to school, because I will Spencer. Just ask Derek, I've done it to his lazy ass on more than one occasion." And Spencer knew that any further argument would be useless. Sighing he nodded and thanked Aaron again, promising him that he would indeed be ready in the morning and went inside.

After watching Spencer go inside, Aaron put the car into drive and headed home, he was surprised to find he only lived ten minutes from Spencer. That would make tomorrow easier, because as much as Aaron wasn't lazy, he hated to have to leave too early in the mornings. It was late by the time he pulled into the drive but not late enough for his father to be home, thank god for small mercies Aaron thought, he'd be able to call Morgan, finish his homework and be asleep before the eldest Hotchner even got home. His mother was away visiting friends, again, so it would just be the two of them and Sean. Sean had told him earlier that he was going out with his girlfriend Prentiss and their friends after school, so when Aaron couldn't see Sean's car in the drive, he prayed his younger brother would make it home before their father, he didn't have to imagine what would happen if he didn't.

Sean had always been more reckless than Aaron and liked to push his luck and normally he liked to do this when their mother wasn't around to take the heat. Aaron sighed as he grabbed his book bag got out and locked the car making his way into the house. The problem was Sean didn't know when he had pushed their father too far and that was why Aaron stepped in, much to Sean's annoyance, his brother could be such an idiot at times.

As predicted the house was empty as he made his way through to the kitchen, turning the light on he put his bag on the kitchen table and grabbed a plate of left over's from the fridge. While he waited for the meatballs to warm in the microwave he grabbed the cordless phone from the wall and dialled Morgan's number, knowing the boy would have been waiting for this call.

"Hey Hotch; you get the kid down okay?" This was met by a stony silence on the other end so Morgan continued.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, I should have put a stop to it. I had no idea Anderson and Tobias were up to anything until I got down to the pitch, I was running late to practice." Aaron almost smiled, Morgan was always running late to practice, he had the rep of a dog, a reputation he did nothing to discourage, but Aaron knew the real reason he was always late and he approved of the bubbly computer genius, Penelope Garcia was good for Morgan and he knew it, before they started dating Morgan was one bad grade away from being booted from the team. Aaron hadn't wanted to ask how his grades had sky rocketed overnight, it was best he didn't know. What was that old saying? What you don't know can't hurt you? That was certainly true when it came to Garcia and her computer activities. Still he was pissed at Morgan so he wasn't about to smile.

"If you know you should have put a stop to it Morgan, then why didn't you? You saw the poor kid, he was fucking terrified! I thought you of all people would know how wrong that was"

"Hotch man; I was trying to stop them!"

"Yeah? So you were going to get Spencer down from the pole using only the power of your mind then were you? Why didn't you tell me you were fucking telekinetic? Certainly would have helped to know that during some of your last games!" Okay Aaron new that was harsh, but he didn't really care right now.

"I didn't say I did enough Hotch! Damn I know what they did was fucking awful and I know I should have done more to keep them inline, to help the kid, I feel fucking horrible about it"

"So you should! And the kid has a name Morgan, His name is spencer. You realise he's thinking about dropping out of school over this!"

"He is? Aw fuck man, I… did you manage to convince him not to?"

"I told him I was picking him up in the morning and that he wasn't ready, I'd do what I do to you and drag his ass to school." Morgan laughed at that, it was true, there had been a few times that Aaron had walked into his room and unceremoniously dragged his ass out of it.

"I'll make sure Anderson and Tobias leave him alone"

"You better, because he's talking about pressing charges and if I find out anything like this as happened again, I'll drive him down there myself."

Morgan Sighed. "I hear you Aaron, I'll kick their asses myself if I find out their bothering him, but-"

"But what Derek?"

"But what about the rest of the school? You have to know it's not just the team that pick on him."

"He will be with me or Sean where possible"

"Sean? What you don't trust me to do it?"

"It's not that Derek. I just don't think Spencer is going to trust you"

Sighing again Morgan had no choice but to agree, it wasn't like he'd ever given the kid reason to trust him.

"Alright, I gotta go man, got a history project to catch up on, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow man" Sighing Aaron hung up. He put the phone down on the table and hid his face in his hands.

One thing that could be said for his father, the man had the grace and stealth of a cat when he wanted. This was why Aaron hadn't known he wasn't alone while he was talking to Derek. Aaron wasn't aware that his father was home until he felt someone grab a fist full of his hair and pull him from his seat at the table, hands flying to his hair; he tried to loosen his father's grip. His father moved him around using his vice like grip in his son's hair until Aaron was facing him.

"What the hell was that Aaron?" he spat at his son.

Aaron knew whatever he said was just going to piss his dad off even more, his father wanted a fight and he was going to get it, so Aaron didn't answer. When he didn't answer, his father backhanded Him it hurt like a bitch and Aaron wanted to say so but he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction. And so Aaron stood there as his landed punch after punch to his gut, thank god for years of football practise, it was the only thing that stopped him from doubling over in pain clutching his stomach. The elder man ranted at his son. "You need to learn to keep your nose out of other people's business boy!" He roared hitting Aaron with a particularly savage blow that brought the hiss of pain Aaron had tried so hard to keep inside, he knew any kind of noise at all would just spur the eldest Hotchner on even more.

Aaron had long since given up on anyone calling the cops, the neighbours had stopped doing that years ago, they were used to the regular yelling matches that would take place within the Hotchner residence, used to the sounds of things being thrown and the screams of Mrs Hotchner for her husband to leave the boys alone. For years, when the raised voices had become too much, they would call the cops but eventually after continuous refusals from the boys or Mrs Hotchner to press charges they just stopped calling, how could they help someone who wouldn't help themselves?

But right now, home alone with no one there to intervene, Aaron prayed that someone would call the cops, he couldn't take this much longer without fighting back, and he knew from experience that the bruises would be much harder to hide if he did.

"You will listen when I speak boy!" Shit, he had been so busy making sure he didn't make a sound he hadn't heard his dad speaking and clearly he wanted Aaron to answer him.

"I'm sorry" Aaron replied about to ask what his dad had said when he was cut off by a vicious punch to his face, he was in trouble now, his dad was always careful to hit him where the bruises wouldn't show. The first punch had split his lip.

"Oh you will be sorry boy!" his dad yelled as he hit him in the face again, this time when the punch landed Aaron heard something crack and knew that his nose was broken when something warm and wet poured over his mouth. The next punch was to his stomach and was enough to drive all the wind out of his body and as his body doubled over trying to find air; his father landed one more savage blow, to his chin. After that there was only darkness.

When Aaron came to, his father was gone. He winced in pain as he sat up, his right eye already swelling up. He couldn't stay here; he needed to get out of here now. Standing up Aaron was about to climb the stairs to his bedroom to grab some clothes when he heard his father moving around upstairs, no way he could get up to his room without another encounter with the man, so walking stiffly he went back to the kitchen, grabbed his book bag and left. He was just pulling out of the drive when his father wrenched the front door open, screaming at Aaron to get his good for nothing ungrateful ass back in the house right now! Yeah Aaron thought, because that was really going to happen.

The drive to Morgan's was difficult; for one thing it was getting increasingly difficult for him to see clearly and for another he couldn't for the life of him figure out what had pissed his father off so much that he would break his own no face rule.

It was late when he pulled up outside the Morgan residence, but Aaron knew he would be welcome there whatever time of day it was, parking the car, he took a look at his reflection in the rear view mirror, shit he looked bad, he hadn't even thought to wash the blood off his face he was in such a rush to leave that house. For the second time that night Aaron got out of the car with his book bag locking the door behind him as he made his way slowly up to the porch. The door was open before Aaron had reached it.

Fran Morgan had heard the car pull up outside the house and looked at the clock, it was close to midnight, Derek had been upstairs for hours, so she knew right away something was wrong. Fran called Derek downstairs before she opened the door, she could see someone walking up to the porch but it was too dark for her to see who, so she switched on the porch light. Fran gasped when she saw her son's best friend, Derek had clearly seen him too and rushed out of the house, throwing his arm around Aaron to help him inside. She stepped aside as the two boys came in, she had seen Aaron in some states before, well both of them really (Football was a rough sport after all) but in all the years her son had been friends with Aaron she had never seen him this bad before and she knew without a second thought who was to blame.

"Derek take him into the living room, I'll get the first aid kit" Derek dutifully obeyed his mother and led Aaron to the living room and sat him down on the couch. The only thing Aaron said as his mother cleaned the blood off his face was that he needed to call Sean; he couldn't let Sean go home to that, pulling out his phone Derek text Sean and told him he needed to stay out tonight. He promised Aaron it was taken care of as his mother finally convinced his friend to sleep. Jesus, Derek thought that man was a bastard! He didn't deserve the title of dad.


	3. But for the kindness of strangers

**Okay, so I wanted to give Aaron something to hold on to before he has to face all the questions, I guess this chapter just ended up as a bit of filler. Let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews, they make me so happy!**

**Chapter 3. But for the kindness of strangers.**

It was seven AM when Aaron woke up the next day and against all odds his friend and confidant was already up and about. Thinking Aaron was still asleep Morgan put the clean clothes he'd dug out for his friend on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You look like hell" Morgan spun at the sound of his friend behind him.

"Yeah? You looked in the mirror?" All Traces of humour missing from his face as he looked at Aaron.

"It's not so bad" Aaron replied.

"Are you kidding me? Aaron you look like you've gone ten rounds in the ring. There's no way the guys at school aren't gonna figure this out, you know there have been rumours about this for years. Maybe you should just skip school for a few days."

"No, I told Spencer I would drive him to school today and that's what I'm gonna do"

"Drive? Aaron man, can you even see out of that eye? You ain't driving anywhere."

"Then you drive, but we are picking up Spencer and I am going to school"

"Alright, just let me get ready, mom made you breakfast." Sighing Morgan left and went upstairs to change, wondering just how Aaron was going to explain all of this.

After getting up off the couch Aaron got dressed in the stuff Derek had left for him, sighing at Morgan's choice in clothes for him. Picking up the blankets and pillow from the couch Aaron headed in to the kitchen where Fran Morgan was staring at her coffee cup as though it had offended her.

"Morning Mrs Morgan." Fran looked up the new addition to the small room.

"Morning Aaron and how many times do I have to ask you to call me Fran?"

"Sorry... Fran. I want to thank you for letting me stay here last night." He smiled sheepishly even though it hurt.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." She noticed the defence posture he took indicating that this was a subject he did not want to discuss, but she also knew the boy couldn't carry on like this. He was a good kid and she couldn't, no, she wouldn't stand by and watch that beaten out of him, so she carried on.

"Aaron, I know you don't want to talk about what happened last night but we are going to, so sit down."

Aaron sighed, he liked Fran and was grateful that she had taken him in last night, just as she had time and time before but she was right, this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. Out of respect for Fran he did as he was told and sat down not meeting her eyes as he waited for Fran to continue, he didn't have to wait for long.

"Aaron you can't carry on like this, it's not healthy. He's getting worse Aaron, how long before you end up in the hospital again or worse?"

"Fran, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"No, you aren't and I can't let this keep happening. I want you to move in here with Derek and me."

Aaron was stunned into silence for a moment, out of all the possibilities he hadn't even considered she would make an offer like that, he wanted nothing more than to accept but he knew he couldn't.

"Fran, that's a very generous offer, but I can't accept it, I have responsibilities at home."

"If it's about Sean, the offer extends to him as well; do you really think I would leave him there?"

"No, But Fran… What about my mom? I can't leave her there alone with him."

Fran sighed. "Aaron do you know why you're mom stays with him? Because of you and Sean, with the two of you away from him she won't have a reason to put up with him anymore, trust me. I have already spoken to her and she agrees it's for the best."

Aaron couldn't believe this was for real, it was like all his Christmases had come at once, but he knew the Morgan residence wasn't that big.

"Fran, you don't have room for both of us"

"Of course I do, Derek and I have already talked it through, you and he will share and we'll turn Derek's gym into Sean's room" She rolled her eyes thinking about the room Derek had stolen for his own.

Aaron could feel himself welling up, thankfully Derek choice that exact moment to stroll into the kitchen book bag slung over his shoulder.

"Come on then, if we're gonna pick spencer up, we better leave now, I want to see Penelope before homeroom"


	4. Mistrust

**Okay, I'm sorry that this isn't a long chapter, and I'm sorry that it's not that good, I'm trying to get the school scene sorted I promise but I can't convince Aaron and Spencer to do what I'd like them too. *sigh* anyways, thank you guys for all the love so far, I hope I haven't blown it with this chapter.**

**Chapter 4, Mistrust.**

They pulled up outside Spencer's house ten minutes later, Aaron was about to get out of the car when Derek stopped him.

"Aaron maybe I should go?"

"I don't think Spencer would appreciate that"

"What, and you'd rather the kid's mom see you like that? Aaron, right now you look more of a thug than I ever could" Aaron sighed, knowing Derek was right. If he knocked the front door looking like he did Spencer's mother would probably think her son's bullies had stepped up their game by proving that not even his own home was a safe haven against them.

"Alright, fine but try not to scare him." He watched as Derek walked up the front path to the door and knocked lightly. Five minutes later the front door opened to show an obviously surprised Spencer.

Spencer couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had decided that he would go back to school, If only to show those over grown apes that he wouldn't be run out of school, He was more than a little surprised that they were smart enough to tie their own boots let alone walk and talk at the same time.

So when he woke up that morning he thought today would be different, Aaron had given him his word that it would be, so why was Derek Morgan stood at his front door. Hurt and betrayal washed over Spencer as the realisation that yet again they had managed to fool him hit. Well not this time, he wouldn't give them a chance to play on his weaknesses, wouldn't allow a pretty face and a few well-spoken lines to break through the walls of distrust he had built up around himself as protection.

How long had he stood there? It looked like Morgan was about to say something , Spencer couldn't let that happen, he took one last look at the boy on his door step before stepping back and slamming the door closed hardly noticing the tears coursing down his cheeks as he ran back upstairs to his bedroom.

Aaron had been watching the whole time and had gotten out of the car and walked towards the house, Morgan looked stunned, he wasn't accustomed to having doors slammed in his face, well at least not until he'd fucked a girl three ways from Sunday and finished telling her it was a one-time thing. Of course that was pre Garcia.

"Well, that went swimmingly." Aaron couldn't help but smirk at the look of indignation on Morgan's face, as he knocked on the door. When he didn't get anywhere by knocking gently Aaron began pounding on the door, yelling that if Spencer didn't open the door this second he was going to let Morgan kick it down.

That got Spencer's attention, with his mom in work there was no one here to save him, if these boy's wanted in then they were coming in. Wiping the tears from his face he stomped back down stairs, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry, he wrenched open the door but whatever he was about to say died on his tongue when he saw Aaron. All he could do was stare dumbly at the boy who stood before him. What the hell had happened? Had someone seen them last night? Had Anderson or Tobias seen Aaron kissing him and decided to teach Aaron a lesson? No, that didn't make sense.

"A-Aaron? What happened to you?" he had to stop himself from reaching out and touching Aaron, not even when the beatings were at their worst did he ever look as bad as Aaron did now. Aaron deliberately ignored the question, there would be enough of them once they got to school and the quicker they got there the faster this nightmare day would be over.

"You ready? Morgan's driving"

"Aaron…"

"Come on Spencer, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late" Aaron couldn't keep the irritation and impatience out of his voice and immediately felt bad as he noticed Spencer flinch. He tried to offer up a small smile to let Spencer know it was okay and guessed it worked because Spencer grabbed his bag from beside the door and stepped outside with them, he closed the door locking it behind him and followed Derek and Aaron to the car.

The drive to school was painfully silent, Morgan was worried that if he said anything the kid would shit himself, Spencer was afraid that if he said something both Aaron and Morgan would be pissed and Aaron was trying to prepare himself mentally for what was about to happen.


	5. Lessons we all must learn

**Hey guys, thank you so much for sticking with me this far, and thank you so much for the reviews, I never intended for this story to get this far, but as all stories do, this one has taken on a life of its own, the moment I think I'm close to finishing something else springs to mind, I am trying to get to the end so I hope I don't bore you all too much. Again thank you all so much for the reviews.**

**Chapter 5. Lesson's we all must learn.**

Derek pulled in to the parking lot stopping in Aaron's space and shut off the engine looking to Aaron to see if he was ready for this, Aaron nodded grimly and got out, Derek and Spencer quickly followed and immediately froze as they realised that the entire student body were staring at the three of them.

At first they thought it was because of how Aaron looked and to be honest it was a pretty fair assumption. However it soon became apparent what the sudden interest was, when a passing cheerleader asked Derek if he and Aaron had started an outreach program for the terminal loser, one patterned ice glare from Aaron had the blonde bimbo ducking for cover.

Spencer didn't like the way his peers were looking at him, the message in their looks were blatantly obvious; he didn't belong and it wouldn't be tolerated. The hostile looks had him clutching his bag against his chest; as though that could offer him protection against everything they wanted to do to him. He was about scarper off to the solace of the library when a hand wrapped tightly around his elbow and Aaron's voice rang out across the lot, the message was pretty clear, He, Spencer Reid was protected.

"The pranks and the hazing you people enjoy pulling on the kid ends today, you have a problem with that, and you come see me. A little piece of friendly advice? I am not in the mood to be fucked with!" The glare Aaron gave them had the remaining students hurrying towards the safety of class, Spencer was stunned.

Aaron looked at the passing students, searching through them to find one in particular, His brother.

"Emily, come on! Your hair is fine, the top look great, you look good enough to eat. Can we go now? We're late already and I want to see Aaron before class starts" Sean sighed impatiently as he watched his girlfriend hover in front of her closet for what must have been the fourth time that morning. He loved Emily, He really did (She was the one he could turn to when the shit hit the fan at home, an occurrence that had become more and more regular lately) but sometimes she really did do his head in. She had to know how worried he was about his brother and yet here she was pissing around with her hair and trying to work out which shirt looked cuter on her! Finally with one last glance in the mirror she deemed herself fit to leave the house, it was all Sean could do not to roll his eyes.

As the two rode to school, Emily stayed quiet, she knew he was upset with her and she knew he was worried about Aaron. She was worried too. Whatever had happened last night had to have been bad for Derek to be texting Sean to tell him he had to stay out. But that wasn't what worried her most; well it did, but for what to her seemed entirely selfish reasons. The problem was that in a couple of months' time, Aaron would be heading off to college, which meant that when his father got in one of his moods there would be no one there to intervene, either to stop his father's ever increasingly violent attacks or to stop Sean from shooting his smart mouth off. She was terrified that with Aaron gone, Sean would no longer keep his tongue and end up back in the hospital, this time with more than a suspiciously broken wrist.

They finally pulled up into the empty parking lot, just as the bell for homeroom rang; Sean got out of the car shooting Emily a filthy look before stalking off to class hoping to catch sight of Aaron in the halls somewhere.

After parting ways from Derek (who was still insistent he see Penelope before he was forced to sit through as he put it abnormally boring lessons all day) Aaron and spencer walked into their class to a collective gasp, one that was caused this time not by the oddity of Spencer and Aaron being seen together but by Aaron's general appearance.

"Shit Hotch, you fall off that ladder getting boy genius down or something?" Tobias asked in a tone that clearly said he knew what the or something was. Spencer burned with humiliation at the reminder of what had been done to him but knew to stay quiet, no one was watching him, and everyone was watching Aaron.

"Alright Mr Hankle, that's quite enough out of you" Clearly misreading the situation Mrs Potter added "Spencer, Aaron, the principal's office. Now" Sighing both boys left the classroom to the utter disbelief of their classmates.

"Awww, Come on hot mama, it's just social studies, we can do that well enough here, just the two of us." Derek smirked. Penelope couldn't help but giggle as he wrapped his arms around her; putting her hand to his chest she pushed him away.

"Uh huh chocolate thunder, you may not care about your education but this super-hot momma is getting into collage, how else am I going to achieve global technological domination?" She grinned as he flashed those big brown puppy dog eyes that were guaranteed to stop a girl's heart at forty paces. Unfortunately for him Penelope was immune to that look and stepped back with her hands on her hips, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Besides the sooner we get to class the sooner you and I get to enjoy free period together, and you know what that means"

Derek grinned, stepping closer to her, capturing her in his arms once again.

"Oh yeah, Sweet thing, I know that that means. It means you're going torture me into doing homework" She laughed again standing up on her tip toes to kiss him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck as he pinned her between the wall and his warm, oh so deliciously defined body. What the hell, class could wait five minutes, she thought as she melted against him and his kiss.


	6. It is time

**It's not much of an update, I'm sorry for that, but I seem to have hit a snag here, so very sorry, hopefully will have a better update for you soon.**

**Chapter 6**

Spencer sat in Principal Strauss's office staring at the floor and nervously playing with the sleeve of his sweater. He didn't want to be here, he knew what she wanted. She wanted spencer to give her the names of every boy involved in yesterday's prank (how had she even heard about that?) more than that, she seemed particularly insistent that he admit Aaron's involvement. For whatever reason Principal Strauss had a deep seated hatred for Aaron Hotchner and saw this as a perfect opportunity to get rid of that particular thorn in her side, if she could get this slip of a boy sat in front of her to speak.

Spencer knew what was going on and he wasn't about to play, in the four years he had been at this school, Principal Strauss had never been interested in anything that had happened to him, she had always left it up to vice principal Rossi to take care of him, to convince him to give over the names of his tormentors. So the fact that he was now sat in her office instead of Rossi's went a long way to convincing Spencer that she didn't actually care what had happened to him, he was just a means to an end.

"Spencer I know your time here has been challenging for you" Spencer actually laughed at that.

"Challenging? Science is challenging, Maths is challenging, well not for me, but you get my point. My high school experience hasn't been challenging, it's been torture and up until today you have never shown the slightest interest, so I have to ask myself, why the sudden interest in my wellbeing?" Principal Strauss stared at him dumbfounded Spencer Reid had never once spoken back to a teacher before, and this wasn't going the way she had planned.

"Spencer…"

"No principal Strauss, The only reason you have me here right now, is so that you can use me in your personal vendetta against a high school student. Well I'm sorry but I am not a pawn in anyone's game. May I leave now? I do not want to be late to class." Without waiting for an answer Spencer picked up his bag and walked out of the office, leaving a stunned and bewildered Principal behind him. By the time Spencer reached his Social Studies class he was shaking like a leaf, he didn't think for one second that she was going to let this go, in any way.

****

Aaron sat in vice-principal Rossi's office, the man in front of him watched him silently. He knew what he was doing, he was waiting for Aaron to speak but it still made him uncomfortable. He'd played this game with them before, Coach Gideon would notice his plays were a little sloppy or notice a bruise when his shirt was pulled up in a rough tackle, time out would be called and Gideon would march Aaron up to the office to get to the bottom of it. They all knew what was going on; they didn't buy the mugging excuses or the rough housing stories any more than they believed that god was a green space alien, but if Aaron refused to talk there was nothing they could do.

Rossi really hated this part of his job, he felt useless. He'd tried to speak to both the Hotchner boys on numerous occasions about the abuse they were both clearly being subjected to and he had been shut down each and every time. He wasn't sure if it was because of some sense of loyalty to the bastard who was doing this to them or because they thought that if they were taken into to care they would be split up, which was a very real possibility.

He had reported what he knew to child protective services in the hopes that if the boys wouldn't do something about this then CPS would. Unfortunately when CPS visited the family put on a united front and there was nothing that could be done. The day after the CPS visit Rossi's tires had been slashed and though he couldn't prove it, he was sure one of the Hotchner boys had been responsible.

It's different now though Aaron thought, Sean and I never have to go back to that place. I don't have to lie to everyone about how Sean broke his wrist in a skiing accident when neither of us has ever seen a ski slope outside of the movies; I don't have to lie to my teachers about why all my notes have been ripped to shreds or how the bruising on my wrists was because Sean and I had been messing around and it had gotten a little too rough, it's not like they ever really believed me any way. Shrugging Aaron said what he had been thinking about for a while.

"I'm sorry" Rossi was caught off guard; he had been expecting this to go the same way as normal, the two of them sitting in cold silence.

"Excuse me?" Aaron sighed and started again.

"I said I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slashed your tires it was stupid and juvenile. I'll pay for them of course" Rossi waved his hand dismissively.

"That's not really important Aaron; the important thing is why you did it?" Aaron looked down before he continued.

"Because you called child protective services, I was angry because you almost ruined everything" Rossi frowned at that.

"How did I almost ruin things Aaron?" Aaron wouldn't meet his eyes when he spoke.

"My father has been beating Sean and me for years, I know you all knew but saying it out loud makes it more real somehow. Anyway after CPS left dad thought one of us had called them" he saw the look on Rossi's face and hurried on. "He didn't touch us that night, but he…. Well he dragged my mom into the living room and beat her in front of us" he had to stop to regain control of himself for a moment. "He promised us that if CPS ever came to the door again, he'd kill her and make us watch." Rossi didn't know what to say, for years he and the other faculty members wanted the boys to come forward and now it had happened Rossi was a little shocked.

"What changed?" Aaron finally looked up.

"Last night was the first time I was truly scared for my life, I'm going off to college in a few months and I need to know that Sean and my mom will be safe. Derek Morgan's mother has offered to let me and Sean live with them, mom will stay with my grandparents. So its time."

"Time for what Aaron?" Rossi asked as he searched the boys battered and bruised face.

Aaron took a deep breath before saying the words he had longed to say to this man from the beginning. "Vice-Principal Rossi, I want to press assault charges against my father. " Rossi had picked up his phone before Aaron had finished speaking.


	7. New beginnings

**Okay, it's not great so please don't crucify me for this chapter, I know I haven't updated much lately and I am sorry for that, but between work and trying to find time to sleep I haven't really been brimming with ideas for this story, hence the crappy filler chapter, anyway enough of my crap, please read and If you can find it in your heart to review great, good or bad it's always good to hear what you guys think. Thanks for sticking with me so far, it's funny how this was always only intended to be a one shot, but somewhere along the way the muses seem to have run away with me. Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 A new beginning.**

After speaking to vice principal things moved pretty quickly. Sean was pulled out of class and shown into Rossi's office. Giving the boys a chance to speak privately for a moment he left the room and knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in" came the somewhat irritated reply. Rossi stepped inside.

"Erin, I'm going to be out for the rest of the day"

"I see, and is there a reason why you are only bringing this to my attention now David?"

"I assume you have seen the state of Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes, I assume you are going somewhere with this."

"He has admitted that his father has been hitting him and he wants to press charges"

"Making up vicious lies is more like it." Rossi looked incredulous at her

"Erin! You have seen the bruise yourself, on numerous occasions! You can't honestly tell me you think he's doing it himself?"

"Don't be so preposterous, of course I don't think that."

"Then what Erin?"

"I know his father well David, very well. He isn't the type of man to do that, and further more why is Aaron doing this now? If there were any evidence that his father was abusing him then CPS would have done something well before now. No, the most likely scenario is that the boy is involved in some kind of gang and has bitten off more than he can chew on more than one occasion. We have both seen the way he walks around this place, like something is owed to him and you are letting him pull you in to his little sob story." If the situation wasn't so serious it would have been damn right laughable, clearly this woman didn't know her ass from her elbow if she honestly believed that Aaron Hotchner was part of a gang, the idea would have been comical had he been talking about this with anyone else.

"Why do you hate this boy so much Erin? He's a seventeen year old, what could he have possibly done to you to inspire this level of hatred?"

"I don't hate the boy David; I simply don't buy into his lies as easily as the rest of you seem to."

"Whatever you say Erin, I am still taking those boys down to the station, if it was just Aaron, I could possibly believe that this was some attempt to get himself out of trouble if I didn't know him and hadn't seen his injuries on more than one occasion but with Sean there too your theory is looking more like the act of a desperate woman trying to justify the fact that she is sleeping with a married man who likes to get handy with his fists. Take care that you don't find yourself on the receiving end one day Erin." Strauss looked positively furious, Rossi didn't think he had ever seen the woman before him turn quite that shade of red before, he'd pushed his luck but he didn't care, it was well past time someone went up against this woman and if he was the one who had the chance to do it, then so much the better for it.

"What I do in my personal life is none of your concern Rossi."

"It is when I think you are endangering a student's wellbeing so that you can keep your bit on the side"

"Get out Rossi and be careful this doesn't blow up in your face."

"I'm more than positive that the only person's face this will blow up in is yours. Honestly Erin, I don't know what happened to you." He looked a little sad and more than disappointed as he took his leave. Somewhere along the line Erin Strauss had lost the passion that had attracted her to the teaching profession, she was not the approachable woman he once knew, but cold and impersonal, she had lost her fire and Rossi knew without a shadow of a doubt this wasn't the job for her anymore. You couldn't be responsible for vulnerable children when you were lost yourself, the only thing that kept her happy these days was the power she held over everyone and with a school full of impressionable students that was a bad combination.

Sighing he went back to his office and was pleased to see that Sean was more than willing to press charges against his father also. As Rossi had said, had it just been Aaron, it may have been more difficult to get a case together, difficult but not impossible. Having Sean onside certainly made things easier though he thought as he and one of the receptionist drove the two brothers down to the local station where they would meet with CPS and get the ball rolling, Arrangements had already been made for the boys to be taken to the Morgan residence once they had given their statements and In a couple of days once everything was in motion CPS and an officer would take the boys to pick up their things from the house, with a bit of luck the bastard would be in jail by then but Rossi wasn't holding his breath that he wouldn't make bail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys, I don't normally write sex scenes since I think I suck at them, but I gave this a go, I'm so nervous about this as it's the last chapter too, thank you guys so much for all your reviews and for sticking with this for so long, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you guys so much. Hope you enjoy. As ever let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 8: when the dust settles.**

It had been three months since Aaron had moved in to the Morgan's and reported his bastard father to the police. Faced with three eye witness testimonies and only one character witness for his defence he had for once done the decent thing and pled guilty. He had been sentenced to four years in prison, a fact he didn't relish as over half the inmates of the Wise Correctional Facility were inmates he himself had helped to convict.

Erin Strauss Following the scandal of her not only sleeping with a married man but of also defending that same man who was accused of violently beating his own children for years had quickly and quietly resigned from her post as principal of York town high school, no one was particularly sorry to see her go.

Aaron and Spencer had been spending a lot of time together over the last three months. Aaron had decided he wanted to become a lawyer not only to show his father that you didn't have to be a complete bastard to be a good lawyer but also because he had a genuine interest in the field and so Spencer had been spending a lot of time helping Aaron to get his college applications just right, he himself had already been accepted In to Cal-Tech, though he wasn't sure whether he was going anymore. His mom had started to get sick, forgetting things regularly, names faces, that sort of thing. The doctors had diagnosed it as early onset Alzheimer's and the prognosis wasn't great.

This afternoon Aaron had managed to convince Fran and Morgan to go out for the day and Sean was busy with Emily, so he had the house to himself. He ordered pizza from his favourite place and then called Spencer, the kid had been so down this last month that Aaron found himself desperately thinking of ways to cheer him up. Spencer had one of the most gorgeous smiles Aaron had ever seen and he loved that he was the only one ever treated to that sight. Spencer had been so nervous when Aaron had told him it would just be the two of them, he chatted about anything and everything for about an hour before the pizza finally arrived giving him the chance to relax a little.

After cleaning up the kitchen Aaron suggested they watch a movie in his room, Spencer nodded nervously, he had never been in anyone's bedroom before and the thought frightened him more than a little. He needn't have worried though because Aaron was a perfect gentleman, he let Spencer get comfortable on the bed before sitting next to him close, but not touching and pressed play on the DVD remote before sitting back to watch Star Wars, to be fair the movie wasn't really his thing, but he knew from various lectures over the past few weeks that it was one of Spencer's favourites so he had decided to give it a do, it really wasn't as bad as he had always imagined. More than half way through the movie Aaron noticed Spencer was looking at him instead of the TV and he was frowning.

"What's wrong Spencer? I thought this was one of your favourite movies." Aaron asked feeling suddenly unsure of himself, had he read this all wrong? Had he done something to upset the boy whose company Aaron had come to crave?

"It is one of my favourites" Spencer replied, his frown deepening.

"Then I don't understand. Have I done something to…." Aaron was cut off mid-sentence.

"Why haven't you kissed me?" Spencer demanded.

"What… I.. Spencer…." Aaron flushed, he had thought of nothing but doing that for the past week but he hadn't wanted to push Spencer away by kissing him, not when he didn't think Spencer could ever feel that way about him.

"Well? If you don't feel that way about me I understand Aaron, but please? Just put me out of my misery and tell me so. I know I'm not much to look at, I'm too tall and too skinny and not at all good looking in the conventional sense…" this time it was spencer that was cut off as Aaron leaned in and silenced him with a heated kiss, pulling back he looked Spencer in the eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You are gorgeous Spencer! I've wanted to kiss you all damn week, I just thought you didn't feel that way about me and I didn't want to ruin what we already had." Aaron smiled at him pulling him into his arms kissing his neck softly.

"W…what if I want this? Want us?" Spencer asked nervously.

"I want us too Spencer, you have no idea how badly, I want us." Aaron told him, silently cursing his seventeen year old hormone ridden body for choosing just that moment to prove just how much he wanted Spencer.

"Oh I think I can guess." Spencer chuckled as he rolled over to lay on Aaron kissing him deeply as he ground his hips against Aaron's, feeling his now hardening length dig in to his thigh. Spencer moaned into the kiss as he attempted to remove Aaron's shirt only to have Aaron stop him and pull back from the kiss, his voice rigid with the force of his control.

"Spencer, you don't have to do this…" looking intently at the boy lying on top of him.

"I want to. Please Aaron? I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you inside me, I need to feel you inside me. Please?" Hearing Spencer beg like that washed away the last of Aaron's self-control as he rolled them over to lie on top of Spence. He kissed him heatedly as he all but ripped the shirt from Spencer's body, he kissed his way down Spencer's pale throat, eliciting soft whimpers of pleasure from the boy beneath him. Hearing those noises coming from his Spencer stoked the heat in him deeper and when his took spencer's rose coloured nipple in his mouth the boy gasped, Aaron felt something primal surge through him as he suckled on the small prize. He bit, he sucked and he taunted first one and then the other, driven by the breathy moans coming from beneath him before continuing his decent.

Spencer watched as Aaron moved lower, his breath hitching as Aaron gently slid his slacks down his thighs, off the end of the bed and followed the same path with his boxers, he watched in wonder as Aaron stood and took off his own clothing and retrieved a condom and a bottle of lubricant from his drawer before coming back to the bed, laying between spencer's legs. When Spencer felt Aaron's tongue flick across the head of his erection he gasped loudly, when he felt Aaron close his mouth around him he sobbed in pleasure, he tangled his hands in Aaron's hair as he bobbed his mouth along Spencer's length, taking him deeper into his mouth each time sucking harder and massaging him with his tongue.

Aaron continued his ministrations of Spencer as he spread the lube over his fingers, moaning around the delicious treat in his mouth as his finger circled his lover's entrance, he pushed in gently and slowly stopping when he felt Spencer tense, he lifted his head.

"Do you want me to stop Spence?" looking at the boy worriedly.

"N..No… just give me a minute" He answered breathing through the slow burn. When he felt the burn give way to pleasure he nodded at Aaron. Taking his cue from Spencer he pushed his finger in deeper before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in. When Spencer began moaning he added a second finger, again waiting for the nod from spencer before going any further. When Spencer nodded this time he crooked his fingers and was reward in his search when Spencer 's back arched off the bed with a cry of pleasure. Spencer writhed beneath him as Aaron moved his fingers within him scissoring them to stretch him finally adding a third finger making sure Spencer was fully ready for him. Spencer whimpered when Aaron slid his fingers slowly out of him, he waited as Aaron rolled on the condom and then applied a liberal amount of lubricant to his length before positioning himself at Spencer's entrance pushing in slowly, groaning as he felt Spencer's muscles fighting against him, he kissed him softly.

"Relax baby, let me in." He waited until he felt Spencer relax before he moved again, rocking his hips slowly moaning at how tight spencer was, Spencer tipped his head back as the pain turned to pleasure, he wrapped his legs around Aaron pulling him deeper as he cried out.

"Oh….Aaron…yes!...don't stop!" hearing his name on spencer's lips like that, Aaron had no intention of stopping, in fact he sped up his movements and angled his thrusts to hit Spencer's sweet spot and was rewarded as Spencer raked his nails down his back babbling incoherently as Aaron slammed into him over and over. He wouldn't last much longer, he could feel the tell-tale heat pooling in his lower belly.

"Aaron….Oh….so…close!" Spencer whimpered as he felt Aaron's hand wrap around his leaking cock, stroking him in time with his rocketing hips, three good strokes was all it took before Spencer was coming in his hand, Aaron pumped into him one last time before coming hard himself, he had just enough strength to roll to the side so that he didn't crush Spencer when he collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. Once both of them had their breathing under control Aaron pulled Spencer against him kissed his forehead and said three words Spencer never expected to hear a jock say to him.

"I love you Spencer" Smiling brightly Spencer answer him.

"I love you too Aaron."

**The end.**


End file.
